Episode 3719
Mikey Episode Number: 3719 Date: Friday, September 12, 1997 Sponsors: Q, 3 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Adam Rudman 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (Limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones sing "Danger" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings about the number 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Sue Manchester sings "Elbow Room" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie tries to put a pot on Bert's head. Bert asks Ernie why he's doing that, and Ernie says that he broke a cookie jar. Ernie has to put the cookies somewhere, so he put them in the sugar bowl – and put the sugar in the flowerpot, which meant that he had to put the flower in a milk bottle. He put the milk in the soda bottle, the soda into the fishbowl, and the fish in Bert's cowboy hat. Bert asks, "Now what am I going to wear when I want to play cowboy?" Ernie puts the pot on Bert's head and says, "Ride 'em, cowboy, Bert!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Song | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Min, Kathy, Derek & Tina sings "Alphabet Soup" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Fairy Tales Today: Prairie goes to a cottage in the woods where a wolf runs out crying, claiming that some girl came in, called her "Granny" and called his body parts big. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: "Q", Quiet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Linda sew quilts with a Q on them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes: Q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Song | style="text-align: center"|Robin and Kermit the Frog sing "Octopus' Garden" by Ringo Starr. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl uses her imagination while sitting on a sofa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two men push two large eggs on top of two big hills |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Stuie Monster and the Aristocrats sing "Fur". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Smart Susie Sunset solve the case of the midnight voices. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A visual representation of the nursery rhyme "To Market" with Wegman's dogs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Madeline Kahn sing "Sing After Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quiet Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|While trying to announce a speech, the Two-Headed Monster observe the letter Q, then the word QUIET. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quarter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy likes going to school |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Mokey, Boober, and Wembley sing "Voodoo Spell" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough and Val Hawk sing "Dollars and Sense" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here - Big Bird goes fishing in Bridgeport, Connecticut, with his friends Colin and Marlee. It takes awhile for him to catch one, but he finally does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Leon Redbone sings "Blueberry Mouth." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper is looking down and saying "Three sticks!" A man asks "Three sticks where?" Then Harvey says "3 sticks right here!" and sticks a number 3 on the man's head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: A Song of Three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Monster in the dark (trying to find a light switch) |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide